nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NTPYTO
http://i729.photobucket.com/albums/ww293/Iiii_I_I_I/Clippy.png I tolerate with the utmost latitude the right of others to differ from me in opinion. The length of this document defends it well against the risk of its being read. A fool finds no pleasure in understanding, but delights in airing his own opinions. Some ideas are considered dangerous, and you are protected from hearing them. Are you happy about this? Read... with a critical eye. You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen. Welcome Hello Not the person you're thinking of, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Glitches page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 22:56, February 16, 2012 How bad can it be? Hello Not the person you're thinking of. (A mouthful to say, but quite easy to memorize.) When I was looking at your contributions, I noticed you were adding categories to the vast majority of these pages. So I will say the same thing I told Takeshi64: don't manually add categories such as Category:Article needs walkthrough or Category:Articles in need of rewriting. (I'm only naming a few examples here; I don't remember which ones you added at the moment.) Such categories can be added to the page by editing them and adding (for an article that needs a walkthrough) and (for an article that needs to revised). Not only do they automatically add the categories, it will be a lot easier for users to recognize the article needs help because of the banner that will be produced at the top of the page. Secondly, your signature seems to not be linking back to your talk page and by Nitrome:Signatures (our sig policy), it must link back to at least your talk or userpage. You might want to request signatures here. 19:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Is your signature working now? 23:45, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Here. First, highlight the following code text and copy it: |— User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Then click or open it in a new tab. You will come to a page where the first tab open should be My Info. Stay on this page, and scroll down until you see a heading for Signature. Paste the copied code into the field next to "Custom Signature" and check off "I want to use wikitext in my signature". Now scroll to the very bottom of the page and click "save". Then message me back and sign with four tildes (~~~~) to see if your brilliant signature works! 23:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm...did you copy the entire code? It seems as though you're missing a few close tags. Just make sure and I'll check your signature code just in case. 23:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Ah, there we go now. =) I guess I forgot to tell you, when you request a signature on the page, you do have to specify what you want in your signature, not just put up some code on there. Just say something like what colours you want, what font, if you want it on a border-radius template (like many users around here) or an image. Be creative! =D And you're welcome. 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Top reads I would add Endings to the top reads (or whatever it is called) section, but I can't seem to find the page to add Endings to the top bar. -- 00:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops Okay, I had a look at your signature on Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki and realized the code I gave you to copy was slightly off. So you're going to have to revisit your and clear the signature box. Re-add this code: |— Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Basically what I forgot to do was change the link text on User:Not the person you're thinking of for your default signature on other Wikis. When you replace your old code with this one, your signature should now display Not the person you're thinking of (talk) as opposed to User:Not the person you're thinking of (talk). 23:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) LOTR Your avatar is...Lord of the Rings? My friend absolutely loves that movie. She's extremely excited for "The Hobbit", which comes out in...274 days. 00:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Caffeinated It takes 100 edits in a single day to get the caffeinated badge. How'd you hear about that achievement? It's supposed to be one of the secrets (that only admins can see when they customize it). 02:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) You're making the same mistake Takeshi64 did I know you're trying to be helpful to this Wiki (and I'm not saying you're not), but could you please not manually add these categories to pages? You see, these categories are special - they get added automatically when you add a template to the page. For instance, if an article is a stub, you will edit the page and add . For articles that you feel need to be rewritten, . Not only does this automatically add the page to that category, but it also makes a notice on the article which users are more likely to see than scrolling to the bottom of a page to look at the categories they are in. Having the templates on the page also makes it easier to move them to another category, since all that is needed to do is edit the template. When you add categories the way you do now, it makes it a lot more difficult to track down which ones have been added not with templates and which ones have. Lesson learned: add templates to pages that you feel belong in the said categories above, not with the category module. 03:08, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Not the person your thinking of! I've noticed your numerous edits and great job at doing them. Unfortantly I see for a template you always copy exactly what is put there in the code. There is a much simpler way where you do these and in the middle you put the name of what the game is In Captails. For example you could do and put Cave Chaos in the middle. Oh yes and there is another template called infobox where you put in Template:Infobox into the search bar and it will bring up numeorus Infobox templates that can be put on pages to make them look cleaner. Happy editing and I hope the information helps and if not ask one of the admins.Grammar Cat 21:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Grammar Cat did not explain too clearly, so I'll elaborate on that. Templates are made for an easy way to have a similar format on many pages, and if the template is changed, the format would change to. For that method to work, a method called transclusion is used, which copies the template's content onto the page, without pasting the whole code. This has 2 advantages: first, it means users won't have to sift through masses of template code, and secondly, if the code is pasted rather than transcluded, if the template is changed, then someone will have to go around every single page that it is on and change it, which can be thousands of pages; if it is transcluded, the content changes on all those pages when the template is changed, because MediaWiki uses the PHP include() function to parse transclusions (try it!). To transclude a template, simply put its name in double curly braces, like this: . Any page can be a template, you can eve transclude your user page, like this: . Templates are usually stored in the Template: namespace, for clarity, and because in transclusion the Template: prefix can be completely ignored, so above can be written as and you will get the same result. :Sometimes, however, templates need to be substituted, which means all the code is pasted. Also, in templates you get some tags that restrict what is transcluded and what is not, for example anything inside tags is shown on the template page, but not transcluded with it - that can be useful for a template description on its page that you don't want to transclude with it. There are several tags like that, and to prevent you from having to clear them away and decide what to keep and what to ignore, there is a substitution function in MediaWiki. To use it, simply transclude the template, as shown above, but put the subst: prefix in front of it. So, instead of , you could put (or ), which will generate the code of the template, formatting the restriction tags as they should be. See here for more information. :Templates can also have parameters, and infoboxes definitely will. Parameters allow every page to still be different. An explanation of the parameters for each template can (or should) be found on its page, for more information on parameters, go here - make sure you read the full guide. 08:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Help with Userboxes You can make the userboxes in your page like this with this code: You can template your userboxes like too. | |- | |- | And, if you want, you can also get this code to make what happens at the right: :Of course you can. Althrough, there is a guide about how to use Userboxes in . It's a lot easier to use the template instead of tons of code. 19:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! A lot of thanks to you! 15:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oops Oops... I left lots of code tags in my template explanation above because I got the order of the nowiki tags wrong... ignore them (I fixed it now). 21:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :And I need to again remind you to sign properly (User talk:NOBODY) :D 13:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Please fix or don't create at all Can you please not create pages that have no or little information on them? I noticed you created the Arrows (B.C. Bow Contest) page, but only added a sentence. Please fix that page and only create pages if you are going to add a fair amount of information (I would fix the Arrow page myself, but I don't like B.C Bow Contest and I haven't played it). 14:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Stubby much? If you're going to make stubs, you might as well learn to do them the right way. All our interactive object, enemy, hazard, etc. pages are written in a certain format that allows for consistency and is easier for other users of this Wiki to read. At the top of the page, you start with the opening sentence (which you've already done). Afterwards come the headings. Appearance is the heading that comes first and after that, Game Information. Finally, you can put at the bottom of the page (not the top; if you can't see the template when the page first loads then it probably isn't a stub) as well as the template corresponding to the game. This is when you add categories. The one you should at least add which game whatever you're talking about comes from. And that's pretty much all to it. Feel free to ask another user if you have any trouble creating pages. 15:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, that'll be a great help. And something seems off with your signature; you're not displaying any time stamps. Are you signing with four tildes? (~~~~) 15:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said above. Also, when you fix that timestamp, go back to when you posted the comment, don't just post the current time. Otherwise that would be kinda pointless, wouldn't it? 15:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::O 15:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Few Tips Hi NTPYTO! I have seen some of your recent edits, and have come here to give you some helpful tips (in case you thought I came here to yell at you). 1: Appearance first The Appearance section comes first, not the Game Information section. My sister had the same problem with this. 2: Maybe a little more Is it possible that when you create an article, you could write a tiny bit more information? Writing a little bit about what the subject does in the Game Information would be good enough. 3: PNG instead of JPG Would it be okay if you saved your images as .png instead of .jpg? Because .jpg images add Compression Artifacts that are hard to remove, and cannot be prevented from being added if you save the image as a .jpg. Images saved as .png will not have this. 4: Group your edits Is it possible to group your edits? By "grouping", I mean if you could make a whole bunch of edits on a page before pressing publish, because I've noticed that you have currently made 69 edits on the Arrows (BC Bow Contest) page, most edits being small. Well, I hope this helps! If you have any questions, message me. -- 19:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you see any JPEG image that you can't or can't be bothered to replace with a PNG alternative, put on the file page. Also, if you really want to go pro, svg is even better than PNG, but not at all necessary so don't worry about it if you can't. Try to avoid GIFs unless for animations, because the GIF file format offers a verty limited palette, so severe posterisation will occur. 20:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) CAEK U liekz math eh? Doez u liekz caek? 21:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) About my other message.... Sorry about being a little...harsh on my other message. I just meant to politely ask if you could add more info to the articles you create. Most users do the same thing, so don't feel singled out :) 01:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Favor OK! Also, I will work with your userpage. 15:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Done! If you have any question, ask me! Also, I would like to give you some tips about your userpage. And, this page could help you a lot! 16:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Lolwut I changed my RuneScape name to Liquidoxygen to mimic our clan slave driver admin, Liquidhelium; I subsequently posted it here 16:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Oh, and also, the sigs are for easily link the people to your userpage or talk page. In your last message, you linked it to a separated page. And, could I do some more edits in your userpage? 17:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :An example, linking to NOBODY's userpage: # The text! gives The text! # The text! Gives the same and is easier. The text! 17:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) The ultimate favorite character What's you fav character? 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) That in You could add this to the "signature" box in your preferences: That makes this: That's a step to have your own sig. Goodbye! 12:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question Some time ago, The Mysterious User insulted us in a blog post here and created th wiki only because in the chat we didn't let it to spam more. He makes his own wiki and he started copying our Steamlands articles. Sorry. Anyway, if you want to edit Steamlands articles, you can do it here. 19:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :I know. I'm neutral at this. 19:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) In response to your questions Steamlands Wiki Answer: No. The reason the Steamlands Wiki cannot be an affiliate is that all (and I mean every single article) is from the Nitrome wiki. I might as well affiliate the Nitrome Wiki's own articles. Rewriting the articles on the Steamlands wiki won't do any good - the Nitrome Wiki already has those article fully written. Also, the layout for the wiki is downright terrible. The Main Page is atrocious, the wiki doesn't even have a background, the background of pages isn't even done - the wiki looks terrible. Changing any of the bad parts of the wiki I mentioned won't change my mind, as the wiki is only about Steamlands, and the Nitrome Wiki has everything about Steamlands. Sorry, but it will be impossible for the Steamlands wiki to be affiliated. Bar Fixed it. -- 22:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig suggestion If you keep forgetting to sign your talk posts, there is a JS code that can automatically sign your posts for you. Are you using it? 00:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Me is a loner I just read and voted on all your polls (waaay too many by the way) and mah name wasen't on the "who is reading this question" :(. Can you add me? 16:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) That happens if you reveal your IP, it also happened to NOBODY Please, don't reveal your IP. It's very imaportant and show more less where do you live. If a bad person reads this, he can use it for bad things. It's only a warning of what could happen. Don't forget it, please! 18:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Question If it's for Nitrome's Steamlands Wiki, I see that a favicon is curently showed, but I think it's a "coming soon" image. It should work, re-do it. 18:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that, I see it. 19:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Test S.A. template I'm happy to see that other people use my userboxes! OK, I will do it! 17:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Background A lot of thanks. I'm happy to know that the people like it! 19:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm still blocked On the Steamlands wiki, I'm still blocked even though you have unblocked me. Something like this happened today also, TMU blocked me, but I still could edit. It says I have a 1 day block, from 9:27 March 29th 2012 to 9:27 March 30th 2012. Just thought I'd let you know. By the way, do you know why TMU blocked me in the first place (that message on his talk page by an IP about me being blocked was actually me, even though my writing was different)? -- 14:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod Your now a Chat Moderator NTPYTO! -- 18:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chat Mod There you go! Now your a chat moderator! (The other one is IJZM). 22:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Pshh Yikes - both admins don't know the difference between your and you're? Guess I'll have to be extra careful when using those words in a sentence now. :P 23:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the Week's policy Sorry, but you can't add characters to a battle without consulting it. You can do it in battles that have "Add your own ~~". OK? Thanks. 17:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, you didn't know. It's here, at rules for suggest. 18:08, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Done! Finished all the rules for Nitrome:Revise 2. Come and join! -- 12:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Useless! It didn't work, your suggestion, the confirmation mail never appears in Inbox,Spam or even Trash folders. I checked everywhere! Even if I try to Log in, it takes me to the confirmation page! Please, suggest something or help me activate my account. 14:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I have come! I finally got it! Here, visit my page and help me figure out what to do. X 13:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) previouslyX AtomDestroyer12E 14:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Template OK, it's a good idea. I will start making the template soon. 15:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Thanks for helping with the project NTPYTO! --GandalfGuy314 (Criticism central) RE:LOTR I just picked Gandlafguy to see what your reaction would be to me using a different sig. I don't really have favourite character, even though I've seen all the movies. -- 19:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Goin' a message a minute You send me a message. I go to your talk page. I get another message. I go back to my talk page, then I go to your talk page, and I get another message. I look at that, and go to your talk page. I picked cheese dreams because last night I had a dream about cheese I finished all the articles for every Nitrome game, up to Cheese Dreams. -- 19:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) About the template It's finished. It's called , and you don't have to add any parameters. 20:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You'll probably make it to 6th place Great job NTPYTO! You'll probably get to 6th since I am editing on the Neutronized wiki instead of this one. Hey wait you were on the Neutronized wiki I remember you edited the bamboo page. So I see you stopped competing with bluefire2 was the tulip person to good? Grammar Cat 11:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) That's not very nice to me; I'm in 6th place. Also NTPYTO, it's better to pool your edits instead of making several gradual edits on pages. That way, since most people pool their edits, it makes it hard for people to see how much you contribute. Mystery used to spam; look at Castle Corp's revision history. He had a large edit count and was high on the leaderboard. You don't spam. In fact, you help the wiki a lot. I'm just saying that you have to take more than the leaderboard into account. 11:39, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Got a Sig! This is my new sig, like it? 14:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) D= I am so sorry for doing that...Once, I was editing Rubble Trouble Moscow and had an edit conflict with another editor who redirected the whole thing to a new name, thus creating two separate pages. In a fury of madness, I deleted the new name, only to mess up the article comments (when we had them). 17:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sig. Code the SUBST code makes the content in your preferences be replaced with your template. The rest of it says that if your template doesn't exist, it will show a really basic sig. This way, you have a templated sig. 01:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) "Go to , check the "Custom signature" box, and paste — | }}|— (talk)}} into the "Signature" field. This makes ~~~~ return }}, and if that doesn't exist the later part of the code makes it generate — ( ) instead. This can help if your account is active on multiple Wikis - your sig's template page may only exist on one Wiki, however your preferences apply to all Wikis." I got this from Nitrome:Signatures. It will tell you all you need to know about your sig. I can't check your preferences to see what you're currently doing, but just do what the paragraph says. 01:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The rest is there, even though it doesn't look like it. Try to highlight the whole thing to see. Just copy and then paste the code above. Also, you might want to change the color of the box you put so it doesn't look like you copied it from Fishybuz. 01:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd help, but I don't understand what you're doing. Maybe it's time to ask RSK or probably Santi, I understand this really well, but this is my first time explaining it to someone else. Hope your sig works. Now I've got to fix mine. I did some code experimentation which would have worked perfectly, but it said "Your signature is too long". XD 01:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't... I've tried. You don't want to do that. The main problem is that the wiki rules say that all sigs have to be templated (used with the funny code I gave you). I think it has to do with file size or something. When my sig wasn't templated, Debater Tulip Boy kept pestering me to change it. Just wait to ask Santi. 01:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) So I see Well, when you only type into the custom signature box, SUBST: will be added in front of it. This means whenever you sign your posts, the Wiki assumes you want to sign with the entire code rather than just leaving the template imprint. We don't want that, though, as Wiki policies require all sigs to be templated to reduce the mess of code you see in source mode. The quote from our signature policy that Takeshi64 so kindly copied for you is the one you should follow. In case you don't understand, let me see if I can recap. I think you are familiar with this already, considering you put the template name in the custom signature box. To get the template name to show up on posts instead of the substituted sig code, we need to follow a more complex style of coding. If you do it correctly, you should never have to worry about it again. #Visit your . Open this in a new link/tab. #Under the big title Preferences, you will see some tabs. The My Info tab should automatically be open, click on it if it isn't. #Now scroll down just a bit on that page until you see a heading that says Signature. There is a fill-in box beside Custom signature. At the moment, I will assume it has , is that right? #'Highlight' all the code in that box and press backspace. The fill-in box should now be blank. #Copy this text directly on the page: |- Not the person you're thinking of (talk)}}. Make sure you copied the entire code text. Don't click on "edit" to copy it, just copy the code right now on the page to the Custom Signature box. If you click edit, you will capture the nowiki tags and that will mess up your signature. #'Directly' below the box you just copied the code in, there will be some text reading, "I want to use wikitext in my signature." Make sure there is a checkmark beside it. #Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the dashing Save button. The page should reload and take you to the top again, where you will see a tiny green banner that confirms your preferences have been saved. You are now done! #Leave a message on my talk page and make sure to sign it with four tildes (~~~~) or with the signature button. If you view your message in source mode, it should now have as your signature before the timestamp. This means you followed the directions correctly. If you have any other problems, feel free to contact me or another user for help. =) 04:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... You know you don't paste the code in the talk, right? You just type ~~~~ to do your sig. and put the code RSK and I gave you in the preferences box. 13:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Memory Lane... I noticed this after I scanned through my previous wikia contributor account, you and NOBODY were the only ones who gave me advice! Well, that past was ultimately forgotten, until now... What you need is a Thneed shorter code Try with that one, it will not work on other wikis like the other one, but your sig will work: 16:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hey, thanks for helping me with my userbox. This is the first wiki I've edited, so I'm still sorta new. Sorry for the late response. JellyBeanDude 18:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC)JellyBeanDude Signature When this happens it could be because you didn't copy all of the code in the first place. I see Santi gave you the simple code that leaves the sig template, but bear in mind that you need to copy this template to every Wiki you leave talk page messages on (or at least have different sig codes on the same template) as well as making sure that the Wiki has Template:Nosubst copied on it. Try redoing the steps, making sure you copy all the code. If not, you might have to remove the subst prefix on the #ifexist function. I haven't a clue if that helps, though. 07:48, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I can make Clippy say random phrases that you can give me! Tell me what you want me to say, and i'll change the code to choose one of them at random. 13:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oops. He already is. 13:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Clippy.....he is dead :,( If your dead, you don't need to respond.(because U are dead :) ) I still need a little help with fixing clippy. I killed him, yes. I don't quite understand the codes. If you could tell me what to do that would be nice. -Thanks! 19:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome job NTPYTO! Good job banning SupremeCommander, it was the right thing to do. You also weren't abusing your powers as a Chat Mod. not providing me with an image, I would have preferred you not show me an image. Awesome job! It's a relief I have people to moderate the Chat.-- 21:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye! For real! NTPYTO, I'm sorry but, this time I'm really leaving! :( I'm sorry but, this too much! I can't take an insult so bad! You already know what happened, it's the reason I'm leaving but, few things changed. You can still ask these users about it: SUPcommander and Zt-freak. Goodbye! ;( 07:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Template of WHAT I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier, but I noticed you've been editing some users' pages with templates, like what I saw here. While it is a good idea to have a template for users who want to add a notice on their own pages, editing other users' pages and adding that template goes against our policy of editing other userpages, unless you are fixing code errors or have the user's permission. Plus, you can't always tell when users are inactive, and sometimes, if there is pretty much nothing on that user's userpage and they haven't edited on over a year, it's quite obvious they probably won't return. Welcome messages also point newcomers to the most active administrator, so it's probably likely they won't see inactive users' pages unless they deliberately search for them. Where am I going with this? The templates you added should be removed from other userpages. Also, consider changing the template so that it is more personal and other users can put it on themselves if they leave the Wiki. 05:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) False alarm, again! Sorry, evryone! Again, I made a mistake of telling I'll leave this wiki! I'm so sorry! and, this problem is forgotten! Just forget about it! also, sorry if I hurt anyone! I now understand this is a minor problem! 10:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm aware, but the point is, you did add that template to other users' pages. I just didn't know which ones you added. :/ And Crystal lucario's was the first user I thought of. 23:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Umm Can you please tell me again when I said the so-called "bad word" and what it was? -- 21:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :And let me get this straight. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I said a slightly facetious comment (which I warned of), you released a rude threat, effectively being as bad as I was there. I highlighted on that fact, and on the fact that you do bad things as well sometimes, and you ban me. -- 21:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You're making the impression that the word I said is a very rude word, which it isn't. -- 15:22, April 16, 2012 (UTC)